A New Feeling
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Previously known as Hallelujah Continuation
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine**

**A/N: I haven't written an Instant Star fic in a while but when I saw the episode Hallelujah I instantly (ha-ha) wanted more so since I have to wait 7 whole days until the next episode I'm writing this. This is what I think should've happened after the show ended.**

"Hello" his voice came through the phone.

"What's your last name" I asked still curious.

"Crunch" he said. At first I thought that was his last name. Then I remembered tootsie pops.

"Oh don't give me that I want to know" I begged.

"Nope" he laughed.

"Fine be that way I really called to remind you that now that everything is cool between us I'm expecting a birthday present"

"Did you notice I wasn't driving the viper" **(we interrupt this fanfiction for an important news bulletin: Tommy Quincy is now in white Hummer what ever happened to the blue Viper? Extra! Extra! Read all about Tommy Quincy's polluting the earth with is polar bear white Hummer. Did you know that polar bears and other artic animals are dying because their homes are melting? It's true visit to learn more about what you can do to help.)**

"Yea what happened to it" I asked.

"Look outside your window"

I jumped off by bed and pulled back my curtains. There in the street in front of a blue viper with a bow around stood the one the only Tommy Something French. I ran down the stairs and outside the house. I stopped just to stare at the beautiful car before throwing my arms around Tommy's neck.

"For me" I asked.

"For you"

"Thank you thank you thank you" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Now all we have to do is teach you how to drive without hitting things"

"That could take a while we should start now" I opened the car door.

"Wait a second you want to learn how to drive in the dark"

"Yea why not"

"Jude you can't drive when you can see properly what makes you think you'll be able to when you can't"

"Fine we'll start tomorrow after we record"

"Better"

"Hey do you want to come in we have some left over birthday cake"

"Sure" he nodded.

"Cool" I walked into the house. I went into the kitchen and got two slices of cake then brought them back out and put them on the coffee table. Tommy sat down on the couch and I sat next to him.

"You know I hate that I'm the reason things didn't work out between my sister and her dream boyfriend"

"Jude you can't…"

"I also hate that I thought you cheated on her"

"Jude it's not like you didn't have a reason to think…"

"What I hate the most is that you're here being nice after I was so mean to you"

"Where else would I be"

"Tommy you have enough money to be in Italy right now you have enough money to be in France or England or Mexico or China"

"I like Toronto"

"I think it would be cool to go to the states see New York"

"Wait two years then I'll take you"

"Why do you have to be 19 to get into the US now"

"No I just don't want to go when Bush is President"

"How do you know he won't be president in 2 years?"

"Have you ever been out of Toronto" he joked.

We started watching TV. We watched E News for a while but got tired of hearing a bunch of rumors so we changed it. We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Sadie is yelling.

"Oh my god Jude how could you" Sadie yelled.

I shot up and looked at her then at Tommy who I had been laying on and was now awake. I got up off the couch and let him get up as Sadie jus stood there furious.

"Sadie it's not what it looks like we just fell asleep" I said.

"Yea right you now when Jamie told me he found you two together I figured it was just a coincidence"

"It was"

"Well even if it was it doesn't change the fact that he's here now" she yelled "this is the guy who cheated on me Jude"

"No he didn't"

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Sadie I never cheated on you but come on we both knew it would never work out" Tommy said.

"Because you're in love with my sister" she laughed "you only went out with me because I was the closest you could get to having the real Jude just wait until Speiderman hears about this"

"You're actually that cold that you would tell him that" Tommy shook his head.

"He deserves to know" she walked away.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Speid it's Jude Sadie is probably going to call you in a few minutes"

"Why" he asked.

"She's mad because she saw me with Tommy and jumped to the wrong conclusion"

"You know Jude that's the second time you've been caught with Tommy in a way that could be taken as a moment today"

"What?"

"Jude if you want Tommy tell me now"

"I don't know what to say"

"It's a simple question me or Tommy Jude who do you want to be with who are you in love with"

"I don't want us to stop being friends"

"Hey if you and Andrews can still be friends so can you and I"

"Good"

"So Tommy huh"

"Tommy"

"I hope it works out Jude"

"Thanks"

"Go get him"

"Bye Speid"

"See you later dude"

I hung up the phone and set it down on the coffee table.

"So did you convince him not to believe anything she says" Tommy asked.

"Nope we broke up"

"Jude I'm so sorry"

"I'm not" I laughed.

"What do you…" I leaned in closer and kissed him. After a second of shock he kissed me back. About a minute later he pulled back.

"Please don't say it never happened" I kept my eyes close. Then I felt his lips on mine again. The kiss was soft and quick.

"I'm your producer Jude" I opened my eyes ready to say something but he started talking again "we should probably keep it quiet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine**

**A/N:**

The next day we recorded Liar Liar. It was perfect on the first try. So we had the rest of the day free.

"What do you want to do" I asked.

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy"

"Huh so if I said I wanted to see that new Matthew Mcconaughey movie you'd say"

"Alliteration"

"Tommy" I tried again this time kissing him to persuade him.

"Fine you drive" he said.

"Really" I asked.

"Sure if we're lucky we'll get into an accident before we get to the movie" he smiled.

As we walked out of the movie he complained and complained about how stupid the movie was. Finally I got bored of hearing him talk and kissed him. He stopped talking. This I could get used to. Then there was a flash and we pulled apart. There were seven different people with cameras now scattering.

"That can't be good" I said. Tommy looked at me "Ok understatement" I put my hands up in defeat.

-

"How could you be so stupid" Darius yelled.

"Look I'm really sorry" I said "we should've been more careful."

"You should've told me you were together in the first place we could've come up with a plan"

"Well we could start now" Tommy suggested.

"I want you two on the air in an hour" Darius walked out of his office leaving Tommy and I there alone.

"That went well" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out smiling to myself.

-

"Jude" Kat ran out of her house "I just saw you on TV why didn't you tell me you were with Tommy"

I shrugged.

"Fine what ever" she said "hi Tommy."

"Hey Kat"

"You want to come inside" she walked into the house.

"Uh Tommy"

"Ok" we followed her.

"Jude come help me out in the kitchen" Kat called from her kitchen I walked into it leaving Tommy out in the living room.

"Oh my god Little Tommy Q and you" she squealed.

"Is that all you can say" I asked "we haven't talked in like forever and that's all you can say."

She hugged me "I'm so sorry I was a jerk and it'll never happen again."

"Good to know" I smiled.

I got the guy of my dreams and my best friend back all in a 24 hour time period.

**A/N: Ok I know it's short but I didn't really plan on continuing so I just put this up while I'm thinking about what the rest of the story is going to be about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know if I did why would I be here**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I have a very long planning process that I usually do before I start but since I thought this was going to be a one shot I didn't. Hope you're not to mad.**

_Last time on A New Feeling:_

_She hugged me "I'm so sorry I was a jerk and it'll never happen again."_

"_Good to know" I smiled._

_I got the guy of my dreams and my best friend back all in a 24 hour time period._

Well it didn't last long. As soon as Tommy and I got to G Major the next day Darius wanted to see us and that can never be good. I mean never it's almost impossible for him to say something good in his office. Now Tommy and I are sitting next to each other across from Darius on the other side of his huge desk.

"Well we've had a lot of calls since your little TV appearance" he started "and not any good ones."

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I mean that you two aren't accepted we've had calls from tons of law firms begging me to give them this case I've had calls from tabloids warning me that this could and will get ugly" he looked angry "I've had calls from both of your parents don't ask me why yours called Quincy but they did Jude's mom actually wanted to wish you luck her exact words were 'finally' but your dad wanted to and I quote 'knock some sense into that boy' Tommy your mother says that if you go to jail she is using your money to bail you out."

"So what're we going to do" Tommy asked.

"You two are going to be over you here me I want this over or you're both fired" he demanded. I looked at Tommy and he looked down nodding. I got up and started walking out.

"Oh and Jude" Darius stopped me.

"Yea" I turned around still not looking at Tommy.

"Party tonight Shay's coming back" he smiled.

"Great just what I need" I continued walking out of his office and out of the studio.

Once I was safely outside the doors I realized I had no way of getting home and really didn't feel like walking so I went back inside. Tommy was standing there staring at me.

"I thought you actually cared abut me" I cried "I thought this time you would fight for me I thought you weren't going to give up." Some people came out and watched.

"Jude come on don't..." I cut him off.

"Don't what Tommy you want me to pretend like this never happened like you never told me that we'd get through anything like you never chickened out that you never backed down to DARIUS" I yelled.

"Jude I'm sorry but I can't afford to lose…"

"I need some time off" I started to walk out again.

"Jude don't…" I shut the door before he finished.

I sat outside with my back against the wall crying over a guy I was only with for a little over a day. The door opened "Go away I'm not talking to you!"

"Why's that Harrison" Spiederman asked.

"Oh sorry I thought you were…'

"Tommy" he finished for me.

I nodded and he sat down next to me.

"You ok" he asked.

"I can't believe I broke up with you for a guy who broke up with me for Darius" I shook my head. He laughed.

"What" I asked.

"When you say it like that it kind of sounds wrong" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow remind me to never try and lighten the mood around you" he rubbed his arm.

"I'm calling Jamie hopefully he's not too busy to pick us up."

--------------------------------------------

I sat on the couch in the lobby when the door opened and a angry blonde walked in.

"Where's Tom" she asked.

"I haven't seen him" I said.

"Well when you do tell him that now that he broke my sister's heart he'll have to deal with me and he'll get more than a little wet and the cold shoulder from me" smoke could be seen rising from her.

"I'm sure that's exactly what every grieving man wants to hear" I joked.

"He can't be that upset" she laughed "he practically broke up with her."

"He didn't want to" I couldn't believe I was defending him.

"What ever if you really don't want me to hurt him like he hurt her then I'll make you a deal I don't do or say anything to him about what he did to Jude as long a you let her take a couple weeks off without bugging her or getting mad" she bargained.

"Deal" I held out my hand and she shook it smiling happily as she starts to walk away.

"Wait" I called after her standing up.

She turned around "What"

"How would you like to go to a party with me tonight here" I asked.

"Sure why not" she shrugged.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7"

"Ok" she walked out.

Tommy came out of studio 1 and sat down on the chair catty corner to the couch.

"I'm worried about Jude she was pretty upset" he sighed.

"She's strong she'll bounce back" I reassure him.

"And what were you thinking throwing a party for Shay and telling her" he slightly raised his voice.

"I think he might be good for her" I said.

"Yea in what universe" he rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------

As I sat in my room starring at my guitar I drew a blank for the first time in my life. I couldn't think of anything. Sadie is going out with Darius the guy who broke me and Tommy up. Tommy broke up with me. Shay's back in town. Tons of things happening at once and I've got nothing to say about. I start strumming just to see if anything comes. Thankfully it does and I start singing. I only get out one verse before I'm stuck again. I need to know Tommy is there just for me to think. I look up and Sadie is standing in my doorway wrapped in a towel with tons of clothes. I smile. She wants my help. Talk about switching roles.

"Come here" I laugh. She walks in and starts talking a mile a minutes.

"Whoa slow down and let me take a look" I take the clothes from her and start looking through them. For some reason this makes me feel better.

"So what should I wear I mean I barely know him" she started rambling.

"I'd go with the silky blue cami and the jean skirt with the navy blue leggings and your black knee high boots" I surprise myself with how easy that was. Maybe I'm a little more like her then I thought.

"Oh my god you're a genius" she hugged me.

"Yea I know" I smiled brightly. Who knew picking out cloths could be so uplifting?

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom I don't want to have to run around too much he'll be here in a few minutes" she gave me the 'please' look.

"Go on" I shooed her away. She squealed and ran into the bathroom to change.

The doorbell rang "Don't worry I'll get it" I walked downstairs to get the door.

-------------------------------------

"Hey Jude are you ok" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine" she nodded "Sadie's almost ready she'll be down in a minute."

"Great" I said.

"I'm sorry I can't make it" she apologized.

"Oh it's fine Spiederman said that you were going out with your mom I think that's nice" I smiled knowing it was a lie.

"Oh yeah lot's of mother daughter niceness" she smiled nervously.

"Hey I'm ready sorry to keep you waiting" Sadie walked down the stairs. She looked amazing.

"Ok well we really have to go have fun Jude" I ushered Sadie out of the house closing the door behind us.

"A limo" Sadie smiled brightly.

"Only the best" I open the door for her and let her get in then walk around the other side to get in myself.

"So how is Shay" she asked not really knowing what to say.

"He's fine" I inwardly laugh at her shyness.

"Good" she nodded.

Once we got to the party she lightened up a bit looking around at all the people that had showed up even though I had only told them this morning.

"Wow quite a turn out for a last minute party" she laughs.

"Yea well everyone wants to party tonight" Shay walked up.

"Hey Shay Shay" I hugged my nephew.

"Hey D, Sadie where's Jude tonight" he asked.

"Oh she's at home really busy making up homework" Sadie covered.

"I thought she was out with your mom" I looked at her.

"Oh um well she's doing that afterwards" she tries again.

"Right come on you want to dance" I asked.

"Uh sure let's go" she followed me out onto the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------

I'm still staring at my guitar when the doorbell rings. I run down hoping it's the pizza I ordered. Instead it's the rapper I really didn't order.

"What do you want Shay" I asked.

"Jude I'm so sorry about everything I want you to believe that" he tried.

"I do" I admitted. I know he's sorry I just don't know if I forgive him.

"Jude I know you're the only girl for me I want us to try again"

What's a girl to say when an ex-flame wants a second chance? "Sure" I nod.

"Sure?" he repeats.

"Yup we can try again" I nod. He steps forward and grabs me closing the door behind us kissing me like we hadn't talked in years. Which we almost hadn't. As he keeps backing up towards the couch I pull back almost falling over but he catches me.

"Slowly" I add to my previous statement. He nods and leaves the house silently. I fall onto the couch. Too much too fast. I need time to process.

---------------------------------------

The next day as I walk into the studio Shay is kissing Jude. I figured he had gone to see her when he disappeared last night but I didn't think she was stupid enough to get back with the guy.

"Kind of sickening isn't it" Spiederman tilted his head to get a better look and I hit the back of his head.

"Yea a little" I agree.

"Well it's kind of your own fault" he walked away.

**Ok there you go 3rd chapter hope you all love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know if I did why would I be here. **

**A/N: If you can guess what song I used then you are a true Instant Fan if not then buy the CD will ya.**

_Last Time on A New Feeling_

_The next day as I walk into the studio Shay is kissing Jude. I figured he had gone to see her when he disappeared last night but I didn't think she was stupid enough to get back with the guy._

"_Kind of sickening isn't it" Spiederman tilted his head to get a better look and I hit the back of his head._

"_Yea a little" I agree._

"_Well it's kind of your own fault" he walked away._

**Tommy's POV**

I walked into Studio 2 and shut the door. I stared at the spoiled bratty rich kid who had stolen my girl's heart.

"Hey Tommy" he smiled cockily.

"Save it you hurt Jude and I'll hurt you got it" I threatened.

"What about you Q you hurt her do I get to hurt you" his smile never faded.

"That's different" I stormed out of the studio almost running into the older Harrison sister.

"Sorry Sadie" I apologized.

"What ever" she kept walking.

"Sadie be careful with Darius" I warned "a lot of stuff could get messed up." She 'humph-ed' and walked away into Darius's office.

--------------------------

**Jude's POV**

"There's me

Looking down at my shoes

The one smiling like the sun

That's you

What were you thinking?

What was the song inside your head?

There's us

Going on about a band

Working out how we play our hand

I lay there dreaming

Later all alone in my bed

If I was stupid

Maybe careless

So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I'll keep everything I shared with you

And that's enough

There's us

Freeze-frame

I'm not about to cry

It's too late for us to change

Why try

I've got a camera

Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser

Or just unlucky

So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I'll keep everything I shared with you

And that's enough

There's us

Somewhere between then and now

I look away when you said we'll never change

And if you think what might have been

You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I'll keep everything I shared with you

And that's enough

There's us

Not everything is supposed to come true

Some words are best unsaid

Some love is not really love at all

I'll keep everything I shared with you

And that's enough

There's us" I sang. I know I said I needed time off and I do. I'm not working just hanging out. I'm just waiting for Shay while he talks to Darius before our first big date since we got back together. The door opens and he walks in smiling.

"Hope that's about me" still smiling.

"Yup" I lied.

"Jude how much do you want these two weeks off" he asked.

"I don't know I love working but I can't deal with Tommy" I said.

"Well what if you didn't have to" Darius walked in.

"How" I asked "back with Kwest?"

"No with me" he smiled in the same way his nephew always did.

"Oh my god really" I asked.

"Yea Sadie convinced me" I ran and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I squealed then turned back to Shay "don't let me forget to thank her." I ran out of the studio almost wanting to go tell Tommy. He was always the first one I told when something good happened. Instead I ran over to Spiederman.

"Guess what" I jumped in front of him.

"What' he started jumping too.

"I'm working with Darius!"

"Wow that's great" he said weakly.

"What why aren't you happier" I asked.

"Don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to work with your sister's boyfriend" he said.

"I did it before" I laughed.

"And look how that turned out."

"But Darius can't break my heart by breaking up with me because of Darius he's Darius I'm not interested."

"Well then I'm happy for you" he jumped again.

I squealed again and threw my arms around him. He fell back.

"Do you know how lucky you are there was a couch there" Shay laughed.

"Oh come here boyfriend type person" I stood up and hugged him and Spiederman at the same time.

"Come on we'll be late" he said.

---------------------------------------

**Sadie's POV**

"Hey Darius" I walked into his office and sat down.

"What are you doing over there" he tapped my foot with his under the table "come here."

I got up and walked around and he pulled me down on his lap. I slung my arm around his neck and leaned down and kissed him.

"So where are we going tonight" I asked.

"I was thinking we could double date with Shay and Jude" he said.

"You're kidding" I stood up.

"Yes" he pulled me back down "but it's good to know that double dating is ruled out."

"Oh I'm fine with double dates I'm just worried about Jude and Shay" I told him.

"Why I'm happy they're back together although I could deal without Tom's jealousy" he shrugged.

"Yea and the fact that Jude's totally using him to get over Tommy" I blabbed. My hands flew to cover my moth.

"Don't worry I kind of figured plus I think Shay's using her to get over Eden"

"Eden broke up with him?"

"Did I say that?"

-----------------------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

Shay and I sat at a small table in a big fancy French restaurant. Great French now I'm thinking of Tommy. As I'm flipping through the menu I see something I recognize. It's that thing Tommy had said his cracker was. The meat pie **(sorry not sure exactly what he called it and even if I did I don't think I could spell it and the French already hate the Americans and I'd rather not give them more reason to hate us by killing their language. I apologize if you're French. Thanks for the statue did you guys know it was a really pukey green color. Oh and the pies I LOVE French silk pies yummy) **I think I'm going to try it. I'll tell Tommy tomorrow. Oh wait I'm not talking to Tommy.

"What's on your mind Harrison" Shay asked.

"Meat pies" I blurt out.

"Uh wow you must be hungry" he laughed.

"Yea I uh didn't eat much today" I lied.

"Right because a whopper isn't much" he laughed again.

Damn I forgot he was there with me when I got that.

"Yea well uh yea" I stuttered.

"Hello I'm Jaimee and I'll be your oh my god Jude Harrison" she squealed.

"Yea you know my best friend's name is Jamie" I smiled.

"I read that I was actually thinking of changing the spelling of my name so it's the same as his I'm like your biggest fan" she smiled "sorry unprofessional moment can I start again you're my first table."

"Sure go ahead" Shay looked annoyed.

"Hello I'm Jaimee I'll be your server tonight can I start you off with a couple of drinks or an appetizer" she started over.

"Um I'll have a diet coke" I smiled at the waitress who was trying so hard.

"I'll have a coke extra ice and uh get us some of those meat pies" he flashed me a smile.

"Great I'll bring you your drinks and some bread and your meat pies will be right out" she turned on her heel and left.

"I hat new waitresses" he complained.

"I think she's been very good so far" I defended the girl. I knew what it was like to be new.

About an hour later we had already eaten. The meat pies were good but what ever else he ordered for me tasted like rotten broccoli. It was called Pâté de Lapin. It looked pretty good kind of weird but not rotten. I hope I don't get sick from it.

"So Shay do you want to come in" I stood in front of my door.

"Sure" he nodded.

I opened the door.

-------------------------------------

**Darius's POV**

"MOM I'm 19" Sadie yelled.

"I don't want to hear it Sadie go to your room" her mother ordered.

"No I don't live here remember I live in a dorm" she reminded her mother.

"That I pay for" her mother pointed out.

"Fine then I'll move out of the dorms" she said.

"What about school are you going to quit school" he mother asked.

"Maybe I will.

"Sadie" I shook my head.

"Fine then I'll take out a student loan" she stormed out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Harrison" I followed Sadie out of the house "hi Shay hi Jude" I said as I passed them.

"She treats me like I'm 12" Sadie yelled.

"Hey Sadie what's going on" Portia drove up.

"She decided to move out of the dorms" I told her.

"I have no where to go I'm homeless" Sadie stressed.

"You can stay with me" Portia offered "I have plenty of room."

"Really" Sadie's eyes widened.

"Yea" Portia nodded.

"Thank you"

-----------------------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

"Well that was weird" I started walking upstairs.

"Yea" Shay followed me.

"So what'd you want to do" I asked.

"I don't know" he sat on my bed next to me. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip and I parted my lips as his tongue dove into my mouth. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back until my back hit the soft bed. He moved his hands down until they reached the bottom of my shirt. He lightly moved his hands under my shirt and up my stomach he got closer to my chest and I jumped off the bed.

"I'm sorry am I taking things too fast: he asked.

"Just a little" I breathed.

"Sorry" he apologized again. I nodded but didn't sit back down. I walked over to my window and opened it just to find something to do. There was a brand new white Hummer on the street and an ex-boybander walking to my door. I threw open my door and raced down the stairs I could hear Shay's footsteps following mine. I opened the front door and saw him standing there looking just as hot as always.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I straightened up my hair. He reached over and brushed one piece out of my face.

Then he saw Shay.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he said.

"Oh it's ok you didn't" I assured him "you know I had that thing that you told me about at that new French place."

"Did you like it" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"I knew you would what else did you get" he asked.

"Uh something called Pâté de Lapin it was gross" I told him.

He laughed "Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head.

"Rabbit" he laughed.

"I ATE A RABBIT" I yelled.

He nodded.

"That poor little thing all it was doing was having a nice little fun innocent day and then he was on my plate" I was almost in tears.

"Yea innocent" he laughed and I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry but hey at least he got eaten by a rock star" he tried to cheer me up.

"What if he was a fan" I worried.

"Well then he lived out his life long dream of being eaten by you" Tommy laughed.

"I guess" I cheered up a bit "I miss this."

"Yea me too" he nodded. Shay cleared his throat and I turned to see him on the stairs.

"Oh sorry I forgot you were here" I said before I realized how horrible that sounded "I mean I uh…'

"Save it you know I don't think we'll ever work out" he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know if I did why would I be here. **

**A/N: Does anyone know how to spell Portia/Porsha's name. I've been to two different websites and they both spelled them differently. HOW DO YOU SPELL IT! I hope this chapter is less confusing. I don't really understand how it was confusing but ok.**

_Previously on A New Feeling:_

"_I miss this."_

"_Yea me too" he nodded. Shay cleared his throat and I turned to see him on the stairs._

"_Oh sorry I forgot you were here" I said before I realized how horrible that sounded "I mean I uh…'_

"_Save it you know I don't think we'll ever work out" he left._

**Tommy's POV**

"Hey Tommy" Kat walked into the studio and sat down on the couch next to me "You ok?"

"Yesterday I went over to Jude's and Shay broke up with her and she still hasn't talked to me" I told her.

"I'll take that as a no" she smiled. "Just give her some time."

I nodded then without thinking I kissed her. I didn't know what I was doing it all just happened. I didn't even like Kat. I didn't even know Kat. She pulled away a minute later and just looked at me wide-eyed.

"Knowing my friend kissing me isn't the way to get her back" she looked the other way her cheeks getting red. From rage or embarrassment I wasn't quite sure. I can't believe I did that.

"Well then please don't tell her" I tried.

She looked at me now I knew she was mad.

"Oh I won't tell her but you will" she stood up and pointed to the studio Jude was in. I walked in to hear what I think was the chorus of her new song. To say the least it wasn't up to her standards.

----------------------------------

**Darius's POV**

"I'm not half the girl I used to be

I just don't know what I see

I don't know where I'm headed

I've gotten what I've dreaded

I can't stand on my own

Without you by my side" Jude sang.

"Stop" I ordered. This was going on ridiculous. She's trying so hard to prove that she's just as good with Tommy as she is with out him. Now I'm not saying she's not as good without Tommy I know she is but when she's trying so hard it just sounds like a little girl trying to impress a music teacher she has a crush on which is pretty much what she's doing.

"What" she asked looking more than a little confused.

"I'm sick of it. I have told you to revise the song you're trying to throw at me a million times and you keep making yourself sound pathetic, you're trying to hard, it's sappy, and it's just horrible. I don't mean to sound like Simon Cowell but really that was dreadful" I told her. I wasn't planning on saying all that. I was going to go easy on her but I couldn't. She is wasting away.

"Referring to a reality show host while working with a winner of a similar reality show nice" Tommy walked into the studio.

"You two back together now but keep it quiet" I ordered and walked out.

"Is there a reason you're wearing lipstick the same color as Kat by the way and Kat's lipstick is smudged and oh my god you kissed Kat" Jude yelled inside the studio. They continued to yell for awhile then Jude came out and gave Kat a dirty look then left. Well I guess I'll have to deal with the crappy songs for a little while longer.

"You screwed up Tom" I told him.

"Kat come with me" he led her into another room.

"Hey" Sadie opened the door and came skipping I giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey how's life like living with Portia" I asked.

"Not bad actually kind of fun" Sadie smiled.

"Yea we helped each other pick out outfits" Portia popped up behind Sadie. She always does that it's weird she walk up behind someone.

"It shows now go change" I looked at my sister in a completely see-through white shirt and a very short skirt.

"Oh Darius don't be so brotherly" Sadie joked "you busy tonight?"

"Nope" I shook my head. I'm a brother I'm allows to tell my sister that she needs to cover herself up.

"You guys want to go to that new club downtown" Portia asked.

Sadie looked at me "Sure" I shrugged "I got to get back to work" As I was walking into my office my cell phone rang. It was the Harrison's house. Sadie was here s it was either Jude or her mother.

"Hello" I answered it.

"Hi this is Victoria Sadie's mom" great just who I didn't want to talk to.

"Hello Mrs. Harrison."

"Victoria please"

"Ok"

"I don't really like you dating my daughter"

"You made that quite clear last night"

"Yes well I don't like it but I'm willing to accept it so long as you get my daughter back in a dorm in a week"

"That's it" I was relieved.

"Yep that's it"

"Ok thanks Victoria"

She must really want her back if she's willing to try and be ok with us.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

I stared out my window at the two kissing in front of the house. She was going to come in here after making out with the guy she knew I liked. Some friend, huh? I had called her after finding out about her and Tommy and she told me that they were together now. Can you believe she would do that to me? Does she not realize it kills me seeing him with anyone who's not me? I know it's selfish but I can't help it. Sadie was being more of a friend than her. She was sitting next to me with her arm around me comforting me as I cried even though she had a big date in less than an hour and was still mad at mom.

"Come on Jude he's not worth it" she tried.

"I can't help it Sadie" I sobbed.

"Oh it's ok do you want me to stay here with you" she offered.

"No Sadie go and have fun" I told her. I shouldn't drag everyone down with my problems, especially my suddenly supportive sister.

"Are you sure I can cancel if you want I don't want you to be all alone" she worried.

"Sadie I'm fine you go you need to get ready he'll be here any minute" I forced a smiled.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"Go" I pushed her. The door bell rang and I shooed her upstairs and got it.

"Hey Jude" Wally laughed at his joke.

"Wally hey what are you doing here" I asked.

"Well I heard what happened with Tommy and Kat and I figured you'd be upset so I brought cookies" he held up a box of Chips Ahoy. I noticed his eyes were a little red possibly from crying. I had seen him talking to Kat.

"Wally" I said.

"Yes"

"Did you like Kat" I asked.

"Maybe a little" he shrugged.

"Come on in you can put the cookies on the table I'll get some milk" I invited him in.

-------------------------------------

**Portia's POV**

"This is so cool" Sadie giggled looking at the band playing on the stage.

"Yea it is" I looked at the girl who was dating my brother. Now don't get me wrong I liked Sadie she was a great girl and a great friend but I don't know there was just something about this whole her and Darius thing. I'm sure it's nothing.

'I'm going to get a drink you want one" Darius asked.

"Screwdriver" I told him.

"Uh… coke" she said a little uneasy.

"Rum" I asked.

"Uh yeah" she nodded.

"No I'm trying to get your mother to approve" Darius said. I've never seen him try that hard for a girl.

"Screw it I want a drink" she smiled brightly.

"Fine you can have one" he went to go get drinks.

"Come on let's get a table" I led Sadie to a table in the corner away from the band.

"They're pretty good" she said.

"Yea got nothing on Jude though" I smiled.

"Yea" she nodded obviously a little upset I mentioned Jude. Maybe that's what I didn't like about her. She seemed to overlook the fact that Darius had broken up her sister and Tom but didn't like for either of them to be mentioned while they were out.

Darius came back with the drinks.

"You want to dance" he asked.

"Sure" Sadie nodded and went to dance with him.

--------------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

"Cookies all gone" Wally said.

"Let's go out" I suggested.

"Where" he asked.

"Oh I know a bar that took my fake ID" I stood up.

"Cool then it should take mine" Wally stood up too.

I nodded and we were out the door. About ten minutes later we got into the bar. It was dark like most bars. There was no one in it. It was completely empty. We were the only two people in the place. If we got drunk and started dancing on tables no one would know except the bartender.

"Two tequila shots" I said to the bartender "keep 'em coming."

"This is to Kat may she burn in hell" Wally drank his fourth shot and sucked on his lime.

"To Tommy may he follow her there" I drank my seventh shot.

Two hours later we're on a midnight flight to New York.

------------------------------------

**Sadie's POV**

"Mom" I walked into the house.

"Sadie you're here" mom hugged me. She hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.

"Darius told me that you were cool with us so I'm moving back into the dorms" I told her. She hugged me tighter forcing all the air out of my lungs.

"That's great" she smiled so brightly it lit up the room

"Why don't you have dinner with Don and me tomorrow night?"

"Sure I'd stay but I have to go I have a test today" I yawned and left.

I stared at the test on my desk. With five minutes left I had only answered one question.

--------------------------------

**Jude's POV**

"I love New York" I yelled.

"Me too" Wally jumped then fell. I laughed and helped him up.

"We are so drunk" I laughed.

He laughed so hard he snorted and couldn't breathe.

"I'm hungry" he said.

Too bad we're out of money" I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"That's not gonna stop me" he walked into one of those all night delis.

"Turkey sub please" he laughed.

The guy handed it to him lazily "2.50" he said as we walked out the door.

We kept walking as we ate until we heard a siren. We turned around and saw a cop.

"Put your hands in the air" we did as we were told "you have the right to remain silent anything you do or say can and will be held against you in court."

"Dude it was just a sandwich" Wally said. I elbowed him in the ribs and a cop pointed a gun at me and I gulped.

They handcuffed us and drove us to the station in the swat car.

"You get one phone call" the officer put a quarter in the machine. I called Tommy. I'm not sure why but he was the first person I thought of.

"Hello" he said sleepily.

"Hey Tommy it's Jude" I said.

"Jude where are you it's like 3am" he whined.

"I'm in New York in a police station.

"WHAT" he was suddenly awake.

"Uh do you think you could get someone down here to uh bail us out" I asked.

"Who's us" he asked.

"Me and Wally" I said.

"Do you know what police station you're at" he asked.

"No clue Wally what police station are we at" I asked Wally.

"Dunno I think we're in Greenwich Village" he said.

"One in Greenwich Village" I said.

"Ok I'll be there soon" he said.

"Ok I better go bye" I hung up.

The officer walked us to a cell and locked us in. There was another girl in there. She looked about Sadie's age. She was wearing a black skirt that was more like a four inches wide piece of fabric wrapped around her and a leopard skin bra. I'm guessing she was in here for prostitution.

-------------------------------------------

**Speiderman's POV**

"Why am I going to New York at 3am" I asked.

"Because Wally and Jude were arrested and I have to bail them out and you're coming with me because Wally is your friend" Tommy said.

"Oh ok" I fell asleep for a second "Wait why were they arrested."

"We'll find out when we get there" he said.

When we got to the police station we had to stand in a big line of people waiting for some reason.

"Hi" Tom said when we got to the front

"You're Tommy Quincy" the old stern looking lady said.

"Yea" he said rolling his eyes.

"What'd you do this time" she asked.

"Actually I'm here for a friend" he must know her.

"Oh who is it" she asked.

"Jude Harrison and Wally **(A/N: I don't know his last name and I couldn't find it anywhere so I made up a last name if you know what it really is tell me and I'll change it) **Wills."

"Oh uh bail is two hundred" she said. **(A/N: Never been arrested and have no clue how much it would be) **

Tommy handed her two hundred bucks just out of his pocket. Who carries around two hundred bucks and he had more too. I could see the people in the station foaming at the mouth getting ready for the pounce.

"They'll be right out" she said.

"Uh what exactly did they do" I asked.

"Shoplifting and underage drinking" she said "have a seat."

We both sat down.

"I really screwed up with her" Tommy said.

"Yea you did" I told him. I don't have to go easy on this guy he really hurt Jude.

"I shouldn't have listened to Darius" he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have kissed Kat" I looked at the door as Jude and Wally came out.

"Thanks" she said.

"Since this is her first offence in this country at least and the store owner decided not to press charges they're free to go" the officer escorting them out said.

"But I just paid $200 for them" Tommy said.

"Yeah well you can spare it" the officer laughed.

"Take it as a donation" Tommy said.

"Will do" the officer left.

"Hey Speid" Wally slurred a little.

"What did you steal" I asked.

"A sub"

BLACKMAIL

-----------------------------------------------

**Tommy's POV**

"We got on the plane. I was sitting next to Jude. She had her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled like a mixture of oranges and cigarette smoke. She didn't smoke. Well she didn't last time I talked to her.

"Tommy" she yawned.

"Yea" I said.

"I love you" she fell asleep.

She was drunk and probably wouldn't remember. She probably didn't even know what she said. Tomorrow we'll get back and she'll hate me again, and I'll still be going out with her best friend just to make her jealous, but tonight was tonight not tomorrow.

"I love you too" I whispered into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know if I did why would I be here. **

_Previously on A New Feeling:_

"_I love you" she fell asleep._

_She was drunk and probably wouldn't remember. She probably didn't even know what she said. Tomorrow we'll get back and she'll hate me again, and I'll still be going out with her best friend just to make her jealous, but tonight was tonight not tomorrow._

"_I love you too" I whispered into her hair._

**Jude's POV**

"I did what" I choked.

"Don't worry about it he knows you were drunk" Speid said

"What did he say did he freak out he must've" I worried.

"I think he should be the one to tell you that" Speid pointed in Tommy's direction. I stood up and put my hand on my aching head.

"Aspirin" Tommy gave me a pill and a glass of water.

"Thanks" I took it and drank all the water "so about what I said on the plane."

"You fell asleep afterwards"

"I don't want things to be weird" I told him "so please just pretend it didn't happen I'd like for us to go back to being friends."

"Well I don't want to be friends" Tommy walked away.

I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the thought of working today so I decided to leave. Darius would never notice he's too busy making my sister fail midterms. I got home and fell onto the couch. Mom came over to me and sat down. She sighed and turned on the TV. We started watching General Hospital. She had the day off so this was one of the few days she could watch her favorite show during the day. I didn't like the show that much. I mean I used to watch it with her all the time in the afternoons. It was kind of a mother daughters thing Sadie watched too. We still do sometimes when we're not busy. As mom watched and I barely paid attention one thing caught my eye. There was a man and a woman and they were fighting over something. I recognized the woman from an episode I had seen long ago. The two people obviously liked each other but the man who was very good looking might I add was kind of a player and didn't want to settle down. I remembered that the girl from the episode I had watched years ago wanted a steady relationship. It kind of reminded me of me and Tommy. All Tommy really ever did was date but all I've had is real relationships. This guy who I didn't know said he wanted to settle down but his actions said otherwise. Tommy was definitely a lot like this guy. Although maybe Tommy really would change just for me. Or maybe I'm just a naive girl with a hang over.

"Something bothering you" mom asked.

"No just boy troubles" I shrugged.

"You mean Tommy troubles" she raised her eyebrows.

I nodded.

"Forget it" she deadpanned "they're all worthless."

"You and Don break up" I asked.

She nodded. I hugged my mom and we continued watching TV on the couch together.

Later that night after dinner I got a text message:

_GMajor NOW_

I got Sadie to drive me. She was on her way to some club to meet Darius. I walked in and everything was dark except one of the lights were spotting a piece of paper on the couch. I picked it up:

_Where did I break your heart for the first time?_

The roof. I walked up to the roof. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. There was another piece of paper. Great he's sending me on a hunt.

_Where did I tell you to forget what happened here?_

I walked back downstairs and into the studio where he had told me that nothing happened. There was another piece of paper.

_Where did we go to write our first song?_

Did he really want me to walk all the way down to the pier? Well this has to have a point. At the pier there was another piece of paper:

_Open the bag._

There was a bag next to the paper I opened it inside was a red rose. What does that mean? Does he wasn't me to go to an opera. Wait there's a showing of it at the theatre tonight. I waked to the movie theatre where we had our first date. At the ticket window there was a piece of paper laying on the edge.

_Show this to the guy at the concession stand. He'll give you something you'll need to find the next clue. _

I walked into the theatre and showed the guy at the concession stand the clue. He gave me a cup of coffee, a key, and a key chain that played Time to Be Your 21 when you press it.

"The coffee is just so you don't get tired" he said "the key opens something think of time and 21."

"Thanks" I turned around and stood outside the movie theatre trying to think of what he meant. He can't possibly want me to go to a clock. There are millions of them and what would the key open. What about 21 there is no 21 o'clock. Unless he means military time. Wait it's almost 9 which is the 21st hour. There's a big clock right by G Major with lockers right next to it. I ran hoping to get there by 9 knowing it had to be important. I opened the locker at two minutes until 9. There was a ringing cell phone inside. Is it just me or is this a lot like a kidnapping ransom thing.

"Hello" I answered the phone.

"Hey Jude" it was Sadie.

"Hi"

"Why are you answering Tommy's cell phone he told me to call him at 9:00 is he there with you" she asked.

"No" I was confused he wanted me to talk to Sadie.

"Oh ok" she sounded just as confused "tell me later I have to go bye."

That was weird. Then I noticed a gym bag a lot like the one by the pier. I opened it. Inside was a velvet box. I opened it. Inside there was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. The chain was gold and there was a little clock but all the numbers were either 22s or 17s. The way they were set up every hour the big hand was on the 17 and the little hand was on the 22. The back was engraved.

_We'll be together every hour_

_I love you_

Tears were falling freely. Then I felt a hand wipe the tears away. I turned around and Tommy was standing behind me.

"I know it's corny but did you have to cry" he grinned. I ran my fingers through my hair that was slowly turning red and laughed. I threw my arms around his neck wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I love it and I love you"

This is how it should be.

Together Forever!

**The End!**


End file.
